Under The Moon
by ShadowCutter
Summary: Just a One-shot short story that ties in with my other Story, Pokemon: The New Adventure. Enjoy.


**An: This is a short story of Ash and Lille. It actually goes with my Pokemon: The New Adventure. If you never read it then I should tell you that Red is Ash. So have fun reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Under The Moon**

* * *

 **At Kukui's Pokemon Lab**

A young girl in her early teens was sweeping the floor in professor Kukui laboratory. She seems to be in a happy mood, as she is humming a tune. "Yo! Lillie!" The young girl known as Lillie, turn around to see professor Kukui. "Have you seen Red?" Kukui asked. "He went out to his spot at Ten Carat," Lillie said as Kukui sighed.

"What is today's date Lillie?" He asked as Lillie replied, "October 18th." Kukui blinked before frowning. "I see. Never mind, I'll just leave him alone for today," He said. "Professor? Why is today date so important?" Lillie asked as Kukui just gave her a smile.

"Nothing really. Just wondering what the date," He said before going back his studies. Lillie was dumbfounded. Now she is curious about this certain date. _"What is so special about this date?"_ She thought. She then continue with her daily chores.

* * *

 **Red Pov**

 _Where am I? Why is it so dark? Wait is that?_

 **Normal Pov**

Red eyes snapped open as he sat up and started to breathe heavily. _"It was just a dream. Just a dream,"_ Red thought as he punch the ground. "Damn! I'm too weak. If only!-" He was interrupted by Lillie, who was behind him, "If only what?" Red turn around too look at Lillie. "What do you want kid?" Red asked as laid on his back, looking up at the moon. Lillie sat next to him and looked up at the moon as well.

"It's beautiful isn't," Lillie said. "You mean the moon. It's just a big chunk of rock," Red said as Lillie shook her head. "I know it is, but the moon is still beautiful. Even if it's just a big chunk of rock. I remember papa once told me that he and mama first kiss was under the moon," Lillie said as Red scoffed.

"Like I care." Red said as he notice Lillie laying next to him. The two just stayed at the moon for awhile, in silence, not even speaking a word. Red sat up as well as Lillie. "Lillie. What is your dream?" Red asked as Lillie thought about. "To be a famous professor, like you and professor Kukui," Lillie said as Red chuckled.

This made Lillie confused. "Did I say something funny?" She asked as Red shook his head. "No. You didn't. Lillie...can you make me a promise?" Red asked as Lillie nodded. "Promise me when your a famous pokemon professor, never forget about me," Red said as Lille gasp.

"I will never forget you Red. You're my best friend," Lillie said as Red stood up. He held out his in front of Lillie. Lillie grabs his head as Red pulls her up into a hug, surprising Lillie.

"Just promise me," He whispered in her ear as Lillie blushed. "Only if you promise that you won't change," Lillie said as Red chuckled. "I promise," Red said as the two continue the hug, not wanting to break, while the moon is shining above them.

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

Lillie, now in her late teens, is in Ten Carat Hill. Searching for Red. "Where is he?" She asked herself. She found him laying on the grass, looking at the full moon. "Professor Red..." She notice a gloomy look on his face. "Red. Are you ok?" Lillie asked, as she sat next Red. "Yeah. I am," He said, not looking at Lillie.

Lillie laid next to Red, looking at the full moon with him. Silence was among them. Not saying a word to each other. Lille was freezing, forgetting to bring a sweater. Red notice it and gave her his sweater.

"Warm up. I don't want you to catch a cold," He said. Lillie thanked him, but notice he was starting to get cold as well. She press her body next to him, putting the sweater on top of them like a blanket. The two stayed like this under the moon.

* * *

 **An: It was cliche, oh well. I hope you like it or not. Like I said, this goes with my other story story, but before it started. Review and goodbye.**


End file.
